


Из пепла и пыли...

by nazakie, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazakie/pseuds/nazakie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Из пепла и пыли...

Из пепла и пыли, из праха и тлена,

Из пламени, льда, безвременья и плена,

Я верю – вернешься ко мне, как и прежде,

И сердце вверяю последней надежде.

Я знаю – ты здесь, пусть невидим другими, 

За левым плечом шепчешь ты мое имя,

И красною ниткой прошитую память 

От звука того никогда не избавить.

И вновь я шагаю сквозь время и вьюгу

Туда, где мы скоро отыщем друг друга.

Так было, так будет! Ведь оба мы знаем,

Что вместе всегда – на краю и за краем.

Я чувствую – там, напролом через вечность, 

Ты ищешь пути, ты идешь мне навстречу. 

Стирая границы меж болью и былью,

Мы снова расправим промёрзшие крылья.

От смерти до жизни, от крика до смеха: 

Три взмаха, три шага – двоим не помеха!

Седыми, обветренными, но живыми

Вернемся обратно из пепла и пыли.


End file.
